


My Daughter

by Natasja



Series: Tales Untold and Legends Unsung [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena Parthenos, F/M, Gen, Mark of Athena Spoilers, Maternal worrying, Other, Post-Mark of Athena, Tartarus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natasja/pseuds/Natasja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being constantly Torn between her Greek and Roman personalities, Minerva trying to usurp her true self of Athena, was painful, and confusing. Only one thing could restore her and bring peace, and Annabeth, alone out of generations of her children, had succeeded.</p><p>But if Athena had known the price of that Victory, what her daughter would endure afterward, she would have told Arachne to keep the damn statue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Daughter

It is a bitter thing, to be forced to eat your words, but worse yet when the situation is your fault.  
  
The entire mess with the Greek and Roman camps was causing mass Schizophrenia on Olympus, and I was no exception.  
  
Pallas Athena, Athena of the Flashing Eyes, Goddess of War, Wisdom and the Arts. The Greeks worshiped me as one of the twelve Olympians, the Greater Goddesses, and as the patron of Athens.  
  
The Romans reduced me to Minerva, Lady of Wisdom and the Crafts, but in truth treating me as barely more than a minor goddess, far diminished from my former self. I never forgave them for the insult.  
  
Torn between the two identities, I sent my dearest daughter, my beloved Annabeth, on a quest to avenge me, to find the statue that the Romans stole. Consumed with concern for me in my diminished state, and with her worry for the son of Poseidon, Annabeth faltered and tried to ask for details, as any logical woman would. But the constant fight for me to  _stay_ Athena took its toll, and I railed at her, calling her an undutiful daughter and no child of mine.  
  
Fear is not a common emotion to the Gods, but Gaea's rise and the oncoming war with the Giants, along with the clash of cultures, has us all afraid, God and Demigod alike, and that fear made me lash out. I gave her the Mark of Athena, the Quest to restore me to myself, and left Annabeth alone.  
  
But I never stopped watching or caring.  
  


* * *

I watched, and I could not have been more proud.  
  
My Annabeth stayed strong when the Argo II sailed to New Rome, though she lost her head for a moment when she was re-united with the son of Poseidon. Perseus has been an object of interest to all the Gods for many years, and many of the Minor Gods respect him for his actions at the end of the Titan War. We have also been watching the mildly scandelous relationship between them with interest. Aphrodite's squeals when they saw each other again were deafening.  
  
My precious daughter kept her head when they reached the Rome of old, using common sense to win her way through the first obstacles, and did not give in to fear even when she faced my oldest foe, Arachne.  
  
But whatever fear my Annabeth fought her way through earlier is nothing compared to what I am going through now.  
  
My daughter succeeded where all others had failed; she found and retrieved my statue, even tricking Arachne into weaving her own trap. I was so proud that I even forgave her for saying that my weaving did not hold a candle to Arachne's.  
  
Annabeth succeeded beyond all of my wildest expectations, but the price she paid was more terrible than my worst nightmares.  
  
Arachne's rage weakened the already-fragile floor, and Arachne dragged Annabeth with her to Tartarus.  
  


* * *

My only hope, my single consolation, is that my daughter did not fall alone.

Annabeth is clever, resourceful, and always has a plan. She can think on her feet, and does not easily give in to despair. She only becomes more formidable when she has another person to rely on and protect.

I do not like the son of Poseidon. I think him dangerous, and I believe that his fatal flaw will one day be the doom of more than just him. But I cannot deny that he is loyal beyond doubt, and a powerful demigod, perhaps more powerful even than some of the Ancient Heroes. He has personally angered no less than three Olympians, and lives to tell the tale.  
  
As they travel through the very worst parts of the Underworld, perhaps that dangerous strength, stronger still when they are together, will be what brings my daughter home safely.

Until then, I can only wait, and hope that I have not condemned yet another child to a horrible death.

 

 

 


End file.
